


First Time For Everything

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith wants what she's never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** First Time For Everything  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Benny/Faith  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Faith wants what she's never had.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Faith leaned against the tree bored out of her mind and wished silently for a vampire to walk by so she could at least have the thrill of staking him before she went home to her empty bed. 

Suddenly, there he was. She usually wasn’t the type to go for vampires, that was B’s thing. But this one was just her type. Faith licked her lips appreciatively. _I’ve never had a vampire before._

She didn’t realize she had spoken out loud until Benny, his voice filled with temptation, smiled down at her and whispered. “There’s a first time for everything.”


End file.
